


The Earworm

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [22]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, Humor, I nearly inflicted the earworm on myself for this, Let It Go (Frozen Song), slight Westallen and Foxfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Leonard and Sara's daughter catches Frozen Fever and develops a love for a certain song from the movie.





	The Earworm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts).



> For Jael, who gave me this prompt ages ago. Now, I finally managed to write it out!

It was only as it took place that Sara and Leonard realized how inevitable the whole scenario had been. Maybe they should have seen it coming after Laurel was babysitting that one night. Perhaps they could have seen it coming given Leonard was Captain Cold. Barry had even told them they should have seen it coming when they first found out they were having a daughter.

Laurel had been watching Monica for Sara and Leonard when a threat from their days of time travel resurfaced and set their sights on them. Daniel was there too, but he had fallen asleep since he was still so little. So Laurel had ended up showing her niece Frozen. Monica had never seen it before and curled up beside her aunt to watch. She’d loved the movie, especially Elsa and how her powers reminded her of Leonard’s cold gun.

Laurel had no idea what she had just unleashed.

* * *

 

“Do you feel that?” Leonard asked Sara a few mornings later after the threat had been vanquished.

Sara raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to have to elaborate.”

“Laurel showed Monica Frozen a few nights ago,” he reminded her.

“I remember,” Sara nodded. “I was hoping we’d be the ones to show it to her, but it seems like she had fun with Laurel.”

Exactly. I’ve got a feeling Frozen fever is going to hit her any day now.”

Sara frowned. “I remember kids were obsessed with that when I died. They were still when I came back to life, but not as much as they had been.”

“There was a mini movie or something that came out somewhere between that,” Leonard told her. “And that ‘Let It Go’ song was an earworm. Someone I did a job with once started singing it in the middle of it all.”

Sara poured a cup of coffee. “And you think Monica’s going to be going through all that?”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Leonard confirmed. “It’s her target demographic.”

At that moment, Monica entered the kitchen. Her hair was mussed up from sleep, but she looked ready for the day. She hugged Leonard’s legs and beamed up at him with a smile. Leonard knew what was coming next. After all, she almost always asked the same question every morning.

“Daddy, can I have coffee?”

“No,” Sara said, coming around the counter. “You know that, Monica.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not very good,” Leonard lied.

“But you’re drinking it,” Monica pointed out.

Sara smirked. “Monica, was your brother awake when you got up?”

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Well, I’m going to go check on him,” she decided, giving Leonard a quick kiss. “Don’t start making breakfast without me.”

“Of course,” he smirked. “Wouldn’t be breakfast without something burned.”

“That does happen that often and you know it,” Sara called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Monica released Leonard’s legs and wandered over to the living room. As she went, she started to sing.

“The cold never bothered me anyway.”

Leonard took another sip of his coffee. It had begun.

* * *

 

“Play it again!”

“Again?” Leonard questioned. “You want me to play it again?”

“Yes!” Monica squealed happily.

“You know, we’ve been listening to Let It Go for a while,” he said. “Are you sure you don’t want to listen to something else?”

“No,” Monica shook her head. “Let It Go!”

Before Leonard could try again, she hit the replay button on the player and sat back down next to him. 

“Daddy?” she asked. “Are you related to Elsa?”

“No.”

“Awww,” Monica picked up the Captain Cold action figure. “If you were, that’d be really cool.”

Leonard shook his head, then noticed he was tapping his finger to the melody of the song.

Well great.

* * *

 

“Let it go, let it go!”

Leonard peered into Daniel’s room. Monica had taken her brother out of his bed and was on the floor with him. Daniel was staring at his sister, clutching his stuffed alligator. It was well past bedtime for both of them.

“I am one with the wind and sky,” Monica kept singing, not noticing Leonard. “Let it go! Let it go!”

“Monica Laurel,” Leonard said, stepping into the room.

Monica stopped singing and looked up quickly. “Hi, Daddy.”

“You’re supposed to be in bed,” he reminded her, walking in. “And you need to let your brother get his sleep too.”

“Okay,” his daughter nodded and stood up. “Night, Daddy.”

“Night, Monica,” Leonard replied, picking up Daniel and putting him back in bed. “And it’s back to bed for to you too.”

He left Daniel’s room and made his way back to where Sara was in their room.

“What are you humming?” she asked as he entered.

Leonard hadn’t realized he’d been humming Let It Go under his breath. “Damn earworm.”

* * *

 

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Where’s your cold gun?”

“Monica, you know you aren’t allowed to play with it. Why do you want it?”

“I don’t wanna play with it.”

“You don’t? Then why-”

“I wanna build an ice castle?”

“Huh?”

“Like Elsa did in Frozen!”

“Saraaaaaa!”

Sara came into the room a few moments later. “Is there fire or blood?”

“Mommy, can I build an ice castle with Daddy’s gun?”

“No, you know you aren’t allowed to use that gun.”

Monica paused. “Can Daddy build me an ice castle with his gun?”

Sara sighed and turned to him. “Okay, maybe you were right.”

“Right about-” Leonard prompted.

“The Frozen fever,” Sara finished grimly. “I’m calling Laurel.”

“She’s going to pull the favorite aunt card on you.”

“Now that she’d introduced Monica to her new favorite thing, it wouldn’t surprise me.”

* * *

 

It was two weeks into Monica’s newfound love of Frozen. Her love of it hadn’t died down in the slightest. Let It Go continued to remain her favorite song, which was becoming a horrible earworm for Leonard. A similar fate had come over Sara as well. She had taken to playing another other Disney music to try and rid it from her head. Unfortunately, it wasn’t very successful.

Barry had been amused that the daughter of Captain Cold had caught Frozen fever when Leonard told him while all the families of Team Flash gathered for Iris’s birthday.

“You have a daughter too, Barry,” Leonard reminded him as the man got Iris’s cake ready. “Just you wait until she gets caught up in it.”

“It can’t be too bad,” Barry replied. “Although it might be a while before Dawn gets it. She and Don fell asleep in the first twenty minutes that day.”

“Wait until they get through it, and all your daughter ever wants to listen to is Let It Go,” he warned. “I love Monica to the end of time, but that song will stay in your head and never leave.”

“Speaking of daughters,” Barry glanced above them. “We should get them down here for Iris.”

When they called out to their daughters, they got no response. So they went looking for them. Fortunately, it didn’t take long before they heard giggling coming from one of the Allen twins’ rooms. Barry cracked the door open to reveal Monica and the twins playing dress up.

“Hey guys,” Barry grinned. “You look great.”

“Thanks, Daddy!” Dawn Allen beamed as she twirled around in a yellow dress that looked like Belle’s from Beauty and the Beast.

Leonard smiled in amusement when he caught sight of Monica’s outfit. She too had selected a princess dress, but this one was pale blue with a train and glittery snowflakes. Of course she’d gone for Elsa.

“We’re getting ready to sing to Aunt Iris,” he told the kids. “Want to come downstairs for it?”

Don nodded eagerly and pulled off the Hawaiian shirt and felt hat he’d been wearing. He tore past both Leonard and Barry in a near blur. However, Dawn and Monica were now spinning around with linked hands.

“Monica?” Leonard said. “Want to join the others?”

Monica ignored him.

“Monica?”

She and Dawn fell onto the floor now, dizzy and giggling.

“Monica?” Leonard tried again before trying another method. “Elsa?”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“We’re having cake for Aunt Iris,” Leonard told her. “I think Mommy wants a picture of you and Daniel with her.”

“Oh!” she grinned and took off in the same direction as Don. Halfway down the hall, she stopped and shimmied the dress off of the clothes she’d worn to the party.

Barry chuckled. “Are you coming too, Dawn?”

“Daddy!”

“Sorry, Belle,” Barry said, giving her a wink.

Dawn laughed and flounced out of the room in a blur like her brother.

* * *

 

“Mick, I’m begging you- wait, are you laughing?”

Their friend had been fighting to keep a straight face, but now he lost it and started sniggering.

“Oh, come on!” Sara sighed. “After everything we’ve been through, the three of us!”

“And even more with me,” Leonard added. “Mick, please.”

Mick had another bout of laughter.

“It’s not funny, Mick,” Leonard sighed. “This is serious.”

“Serious,” Mick wiped his eyes. “You’re-you’re asking me to take a DVD.”

“The CD too,” Sara added. “Please, that song is on repeat in my head for half the day.”

‘It doesn’t matter how you get rid of them,” Leonard told him. “Burn it, smash it, give it to someone else. Just find a way.”

“Fine,” Mick nodded before grinning. “This is still pretty funny, ya know.”

He stood up, DVD case in hand. Together, the three adults filed out of the kitchen and passed through the living room. Monica was in there and looked up as soon as they came in.

“Uncle Mick!” she cried out, running over and jumping up on him.

Mick caught her with a grin. “Hey, kiddo.”

“Is Aunt Amaya with you?” Monica asked.

“Yeah,” Mick nodded. “She’s at STAR Labs though.”

“Oh,” the little girl frowned before catching sight of the DVD case in his hand. “Are you going to watch Frozen with me?”

“Uhhhhhh.”

“Please?” Monica wriggled out of his arms and landed on the floor. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. “It’s my favorite movie!”

Mick looked back at Sara and Leonard, a guilty look on his face. Both knew how he was going to answer when he turned back to Monica.

“Sure.”

Monica looked utterly delighted. Mick passed her the movie and she skipped towards the player.

“Really, Mick?” Sara hissed.

“She used the puppy eyes, Blondie,” Mick said. “You can’t resist those.”

“Oh god,” Leonard groaned. “You’re brought down by those?!”

“Not my fault your kid’s adorable.”

* * *

 

“I have a solution.”

Leonard looked up from his cold gun that he’d been working on. Sara was coming into her room, holding something behind her back.

“Which problem do you have a solution to?” he asked.

“Well, I’ve still got no ideas on who Darkseid is,” Sara shrugged. “But as for the Frozen fever…”

She withdrew the hand from behind her back.

Leonard raised an eyebrow at the DVD case. “Moana, huh?”

“I’ve got a feeling Monica’s going to love it,” Sara told him. “And Felicity’s told me that the chicken is entertaining.”

“Daniel will like that,” Leonard smiled. “And the music-”

“-is good,” Sara finished. “I’ve listened to the track already. So what do you say about this being the next pick for family movie night?”

“Sounds like a plan,” he nodded. “Anything to get Let It Go out of my head.”

“You’ve still got it stuck in there too.”

“I started humming it when Weather Wizard was causing trouble the other day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
